Things That Happen In The Library
by ThatNerdyFangirl
Summary: When Rose and Scorpius begin to hang out in the library, both try to come to terms with their true feelings.


Rose scowled over her book as she sat in the library, studying for finals. Scorpius Malfoy meandered his way through the shelves scattered throughout the library, heading in Rose's direction.

_Please let him not be coming over here... _Rose thought desperately.

She knew that she had a crush on him, and also was quite aware no studying would be accomplished if Malfoy distracted her. And of course, here he was, making his way towards her. Him, with his perfect hair that always seemed to be just ruffled enough that it drove her crazy. Him, with his swagger that all the girls died for. Every girl in Hogwarts was smitten with him, and swooned over him behind his back, and left Rose scoffing at how silly they looked although she knew she was exactly like the rest of them.

"Weaslette." Malfoy stated with an almost bit of disdain at the end of her nickname he had given her.

"Yes, Ferret?" Rose shot back, insulting him with a family name that her dad had taught her.

"Ouch... Cutting deep. What's got you in a such a bitter mood?"

Rose gave him a glare over the top of her book and closed it slowly with a sigh. "We, in case you haven't noticed, have finals. I plan on actually passing my classes this year."

Malfoy bit his lower lip and chuckled. With a slight toss of his head, he sat down in the chair next to Rose, grabbing the book and glancing at it with a look of disgust.

"Really? You're reading this book again?"

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean, again?"

Scorpius pressed his lips together and said "Well, whenever you're in the library or something like that, you always seem to be reading this book." He let out a quirky smile and leaned forward. "Must really like it."

Despite herself, Rose let out a small chuckle and grabbed the book out of Scorpius' hand and regained possession of it. As she did this, their hands brushed each others just slightly, but enough to have both of them let out miniscule gasps and glance quickly up at each other before regaining their mutual 'hatred' for each other.

*()*()*()*()*

To be honest, Scorpius didn't hate Rose at all. They kept up their banter for the sake of their parents more than anything. In fact, Scorpius loved to irk Rose to see that small little frown and her eyes roll back, although there was always a small smile trying to appear. He liked her. Which was confusing for him, because he had the possibility to date practically any girl at Hogwarts, because they were all willing to date him. Except Rose. She was the only exception, and that fascinated him.

*()*()*()*()*

"Oh perfect little Rose, trying to get straight O's again?" Scorpius teased playfully.

Rose gave him a serious look before nodding. "It's the only thing I'm particularly good at." She begin to have a tinge of color on her cheeks before she grabbed the next book beside her and hid her face in it. She was Rose, The Bookworm, and that's the way it was going to stay.

"Nah. I'm sure you're good at plenty of things." He said with such seriousness that it took Rose by surprise. She glanced up to see his face and smiled lightly.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You just live inside that mindset that you are a bookworm. Everyone calls you that, so naturally, you feel like you need to live up to that standard. That shouldn't prevent you from doing other things."

Rose closed her book again in confusion. "Are you, Ferret, actually complimenting me?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I guess it seems that way. But don't worry, my little Weaslette, I won't let it happen again."

Both seemed to catch that Scorpius called Rose 'his', and both avoided eye contact as they cleared their throats to change the topic. It ended up on the topic of Hogwarts teachers, and both spent the rest of the night laughing at the other as they poked fun at the teachers. The only time Rose felt the sudden urge to slap him was when he started to make fun of Professor Longbottom. Rose immediately fell into silently fuming until Scorpius held his hands up in surrender and apologized profusely. By the end of the night, both had completely skipped dinner, and Rose had hardly made a dent the amount of homework she had set out to do that night. But somehow, she didn't mind so much. It almost seemed worth is as long as she was with Scorpius. Both had forgot their family's past and just went about as normal students, not depending on their family history to shape how they acted towards one another.

*()*()*()*()*

The next day Rose went about her day, absent-mindlessly thinking about her time with Scorpius the night before. Her day was a blur, filled with her raising her hand and spouting the answers in class, as it always was, and cramming for her tests although she had already been over the chapters more than once.

As she sat down for dinner, James, her cousin, jumped up beside her, begging her to help him with his two foot essay that was due the next day. Of course, he hadn't even started it. Impatiently, Rose jotted down some notes and handed it back to him, mumbling some help before he sprinted away as he yelled his gratitude for her throughout the entire Great Hall to hear. Rose rolled her eyes and began to eat once more when Albus scooted up next to her and desperately asked her questions about his Potions class. Rose obliged and finished his questions, picking up her things to leave the Great Hall. If she was to get any work done, it would be in the library, without her family crowding around her and asking for her help.

Rose went to her usual nook in the corner of the library and stretched all her homework across the desk that she had partially claimed as her own. No one even bothered to come back here, and here was where she was her most content to finish up the last bits of homework.

"Avoiding the family, Weaslette?"

Rose's head snapped up as she saw Scorpius leaning against a row of books and let out a small sigh and shook her head with what Scorpius that was a glimpse of a smile on her face.

"I can't seem to find anywhere to do my homework. I guess here is no exception."

Scorpius pulled a chair around and sat next to her, brushing his leg next to hers. Rose felt goosebumps on her arms and shivered involuntarily. Scorpius let out a sigh and reached around to put his arm around her. Remembering herself and her family feud with him, she shrunk back. She sent him a small look of apology as he pulled his arm back with a little hurt in his eyes.

Rose pretended not to see as she turned her attention back towards her Charms homework. The tests coming up really had her stressed, and she couldn't waste time, although Godric knew she wanted to. Even though her crush for Scorpius was growing, she had to focus on her work.

"What's up?" Scorpius said, breaking the silence.

"Just stressed about finals and other things."

Scorpius gave a look of inquisitiveness and leaned forward. "Other things? Sounds pretty ominous to me. Care to explain?"

Rose smiled and stood up, going toward a bookshelf to put the borrowed book back in its place. Scorpius rose and followed her as she continued talking.

"Well..." Rose stammered, thinking of something to say besides the truth about how she liked Scorpius.

Scorpius just let out a small chuckle and kept that as an answer, not pushing her for anything more. They winded in between the shelves before Rose came to the proper place to return the book. Reaching for the highest shelf, she struggled on tiptoe to place it back. Scorpius smiled inwardly as he leaned over her and slipped the book up onto the shelf for her, towering over her in the height difference.

Rose shook her head and began to head back to the table to give back yet another book she had taken for some 'light' reading. Scorpius let out a small yelp as she hauled another book back.

"This...this is what you've been reading? Do you plan on reading the entire library by the time we leave?"

Rose frowned and shook her head in a serious manner.

"Oh come on, Weaslette, I was kidding. Sarcasm?"

Rose found her way to the back corner of the library and placed the book back on a shelf she was actually able to reach. As she busied herself with finding a spot for such a big book, she asked over her shoulder "Scorp, why are you even here?"

Scorpius froze. "You called me Scorp..."

Rose felt her cheeks flush and shook her head, but she could tell that Scorpius was smiling behind her. With a grunt of indignation, Rose hurried to find a spot for the book so she could continue, but Scorpius had a different idea. He leaned over her shoulder until his lips were beside her ear and whispered, "I'm here because you're too stressed. You need to lighten up a bit."

He leaned over and was going to help her return the book when she elbowed his chest in a small attempt to do it herself. Scorpius frowned and took a step back. Rose neglected the small grin that began to appear on his face and before she knew it, he instead had placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped a bit and froze where she was as Scorpius began to rub circles into her shoulders. She kept herself frozen as he worked the knots out of her back. Although she didn't want to admit it, it felt good. Without meaning to, Rose let out a sigh. She felt more relaxed than she had ever been for a long time. She felt Scorpius' hands stop for a fraction of a second as he let out small laugh. He continued, however and began to rub her neck and lower shoulders. Rose leaned back into Scorpius and let her head rest on his shoulders. His arms circled around her waist and he leaned once again to her ear.

"Or, I could have been coming here to I could finally get the girl I want."

Rose's eyes flew open and her head jerked off of Scorpius' shoulder. He smiled at her and her face flushed and turned bright red, one trait she had developed from her family that she hated. She was almost furious that Scorpius had just played her like that, but also somewhat glad he did. He had finally cracked the one girl who refused to drool over him.

"Really, Ferret? What do you mean to play at?" Rose stuttered almost indignantly.

Scorpius once again rose his hands in mock surrender, but edged his way toward Rose in the process. "I don't mean to play at anything. If anyone did any playing, it would be you!"

"ME?!" She spat back at him. "What did I do?"

Scorpius, at this point, was only a mere inches away from Rose. He closed the gap in between the two of them, leaning close to her ear. His forehead rested on hers as he murmured "You stole my heart."

Rose's mouth formed a perfect 'o', but only for a second. Soon, Scorpius' lips had reached hers, and was kissing her so gently that she wasn't quite sure it was happening. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her so close to them that their body heat was mingling. Rose kissed him back with such passion that Scorpius actually pulled away in shock. His hair was ruffled even more than usual, but Rose thought it was absolutely adorable. She grinned at him before closing the space once again with a short gentle kiss that had left both of them speechless.

"Stole your heart?" Rose whispered with a grin. Scorpius nodded and held her close, kissing the top of Rose's hair. She closed her eyes, glad she finally came to terms with their family past and created something new.

Her happiness was momentarily stopped by the rumbling of her stomach. Her face turned a bright pink again, only just then remembering she hadn't actually eaten any dinner. Scorpius let out a high pitched and looked at her quizically. She just gave him a sorry look as he started to giggle, and he pulled her out of the library. Rose started to protest, earning her a dirty look from Madam Pince.

"Where are we going?" Rose stammered as Scorpius pulled her around corners and down flights of stairs. Eventually they stopped at the end of a corridor where just a painting of a bowl of fruit stood.

"Dinner is served." Scorpius said as he tickled the pear in the painting, leading her on a new adventure.


End file.
